A Tear, The Rain, and Your Kiss
by animehostess
Summary: To what extent would a Hyuga go to prove his love? "He loves me, He loves me not." Pluck, Pluck, Pluck... "Words just cant express it, Tenten." Tears,sniff, a kiss. Neji & Tenten one shot!


**Title: **A Tear, The Rain, and Your Kiss

**Couples:**

Kiba and Ino

Sasuke and Sakura

Neji and Tenten

Naruto and Hinata

Shikamaru and Temari

**Characters: **Will not be in Character. I do make my characters ooc.

**A/N: **_This will be my very first attempt at a one-shot,__ don't be afraid to criticize cause I really don't have any idea what I'm doing right now. This was just another one of my random ideas, so please don't be EXTREMELY harsh; Just harsh enough so that I understand. LOL. Ok, enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

* * *

**A Tear, The Rain, and Your Kiss**

_"He loves me?...He loves me not."_

* * *

Tap on my window... knock on my door,

I, want to make you feel beautiful,  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
It doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah,  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want...

**/Wednesday Afternoon; 1:53 lunch period./**

"He set it all up beautifully; I had no complaints whatsoever. There was flowers, candles, music…." Ino sighed dreamily. "It really feels like I'm falling for him, again."

Hinata and Sakura cooed and awed at the far away look in Ino's eyes.

"See that look, it's totally love."

Hinata nodded in mutual agreement and a small smile crept upon her lips. Temari, sitting next to a zoned out TenTen, crossed her arms and stared at Ino doubtingly. "I don't think so. I mean come on you guys, this is Kiba and Ino were talking about here. There relationship has always been an on and off again kind of affair. What makes this time any different from all the others?"

Ino frowned, agitated. "What are you saying? What is that suppose to mean? Are you trying to imply that Kiba and I can't make a serious relationship work?"

Unsure of which question Ino would want her to answer, or if she should answer at all, Temari decided to jinx her luck and go for sweet talking instead.

"I'm not saying anything Ino, honestly I'm not. After all, Kiba did cook you dinner in a romantic setting and all." At that comment Ino beamed and Temari silently sighed from relief. 'Good, the beast is calm once more,' she thought to herself before continuing.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again, no one here does. I am just _politely_ suggesting that you be careful this time around. You do remember what happened last time, right?"

The atmosphere around them drastically changed from cheery and gossipy to silent and brooding, as the memory of last years dance played over in there heads. All the drama that had issued for not only Ino, but all the other girls had been painful. Even now as the memory sat in the past the wound still ached like new.

Sakura decided to try to attempt bringing back the carefree atmosphere from before by turning everyone's attention to the bun-haired girl seated at the edge of the bench, who hadn't once inputted into the conversation.

"Tenten what do you think about Kiba and Ino getting back together?"

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of her name being called.

"What?"

"I _said,_ what do you think of Ino and Kiba getting back together?"

Her brown eyes widened at the realization. "Oh that. That's fine I guess, if it's what Ino wants."

Hinata frowned at the half hearted reply. Although Tenten was never one found of tell tales gatherings, she usually spoke her mind freely when the opportunity came up. But this Tenten, that sat like a zombie rubbing her frown lines from exhaustion,was not the normal cheery, overly sensitive feminist Tenten, that Hinata was used to.

"Tenten-Chan, what's the matter?"

Tenten's eyes immediately landed on Hinata for half a second before she quickly reverted them and replied.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sakura looked disbelieving.

"It can't just be _"nothing_" Tens. We all notice how different you've been acting since the last spring dance when you and Neji hooked up." Ino appeared worried.

"Yeah what the hell is the matter with you?" Temari seemed uncaring.

The other three glared at her, including Hinata.

"What?" Temari shrugged her shoulders. "What did I say?"

"Its okay everyone," All eyes returned to the voice. "Temari doesn't mean it, and besides, she's right." Her eyes traveled to the ground. "Even I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

It was silent for a moment, until Hinata spoke up. "Is it Neji-ni-san?"

No one at the table failed to notice the way Tenten's posture turned rigid at the name.

Ino gasped.

"It is, isn't it? Where is that son of a Bitch so I can give him a piece of my mind?" She stood up with her fists balled in the air. (Sometimes that girl had no clue how embarrassing she was,)

"No! It's nothing like that Ino, I'm just being stupid. Neji's been nothing but a gentleman ever since we got together. I just...I don't know. I guess some part of me just wished he'd pay more attention to me, you know? I mean I understand he has some issues he's going through right now, but even Sasuke seems to be okay with public display of affection. He and I are the only couple out of all of you that has never kissed in public before. I just feel like the odd ball out for some reason."

She tried to pass off her emotional confession and the sympathy in the air, by laughing it off. "I told you I was being weird. Well, the lunch bell's going to ring soon, I better get going. I have basketball practice next, and Gai hates it when were late. See you guys later."

Tenten smiled one last time, though it didn't reach her eyes, picked up her tray of untouched food and walked away to her next class.

The girls looked around at each other dubiously. "Something's definitely up, Tenten's never like this."

Temari nodded at Sakura's comment and just as Tenten had predicted, the lunch bell went off not too long after, and the girls all stood to leave.

Ino's eyes glazed over with something half close to determination and turbulence. "When I see that damned Hyuga today, I will not be afraid to give him a piece of my mind."

* * *

**/Before Tenten's 7****th**** period gym class; 2:09 at her locker/**

Tenten struggled to get her science textbook into the locker withought damaging it. When it finally slid into that small crevice between her world geography and geometry text book, Tenten grinned, to no one in particular, pleased with her job. Suddenly, two large pale masculine hands slid over her eyes, rendering them useless and blind.

Guessing from the amount of males she knew that had rough yet soft hands, Tenten chose the one at the top of the list. "Neji!"

The hands were gone and Tenten allowed her hands to fall to her sides. She turned around, a huge smile at her lips as she flung herself into her boyfriend's well toned chest.

Neji made a sound resembling, "Ugh," at the impact and became stiff. Trying not to let rejection flow through her at the reaction, Tenten kept her smile intact and looked up to meet pupil less gray eyes.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your class at the other side of the school?"

"Hn, I wanted to walk you to your next class today."

Her face softened at his words. She playfully teased him. "Aww you wuv me that much?"

She giggled at the small blush that crossed his cheeks, grabbed his well defined hands into her much smaller petite ones, slammed her locker shut, and began there walk to her next class.

* * *

/**Gym class, 8****th**** period Neji's class; 3:45 end of the day; boy's gym locker rooms/**

Kiba and Naruto slammed fist. "Yeah Man!"

Naruto pumped his fists in the air. "We went out there today, and kicked some A-S-S-!"

The sound of howling made some of the boys start pounding on some of the lockers.

"Oy, quit it with the noise will ya? Do you want coach to come in here and give us a lecture on youth?"

The noise ceased at once. All was quiet again, except for the shutting sound of lockers and quiet conversations.

Naruto pouted. "You're no fun Shikamaru, you're starting to be just as bad as those two." He gestured over to Sasuke and Neji, who were paying neither of them any mind, at the other end of the changing room.

"Tch, troublesome."

"Hey Naruto, did I tell you that Ino and I got back together?"

Naruto's response to the statement Kiba made came out muffled do to the shirt tossed over his head. "Whaa, fo reerah?"

"I can't hear you idiot."

He pulled down his shirt correctly before replying again, "For real? When did this happen and how come I never knew?"

"Yeah for real. It happened a little over a week ago when she came over to my house. She started playing with Akamaru and things just took of from there, I guess. We didn't make it final until yesterday though and you never knew because your dumbass was late for class again. I announced it to the whole gang this morning. Where the hell were you anyway?"

He scratched at the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh that, I was with Hinata-chan, hehe..."

He gulped when the cold stare of Neji's eyes pin pointed themselves to his back.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin you loser?"

"No-no not like that." His eyes were as big as saucers as he held his hands up. "Never like that."

"So what the hell am I suppose to think when you go, "Hinata-chan, hehe...?"

It was quiet in the locker room for a long time between the five of them. Then Kiba broke the silence with his booming laugh.

"D-did you see your face just now?" His laughed boomed louder. "It was all constipated and shit. Ahahahaha."

Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru "Heh," amused, and Naruto, though he wanted to join kiba, kept his mouth shut, afraid of what the long haired prodigy would do to him if her dared laugh in a serious situation such as this one…

"Oh, oh kami," Kiba leaned on the lockers and wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "That was good."

His face suddenly became serious, "Wait...you didn't DO anything to Hinata did you?"

"Of course not baka, who do you think I am? You're turning into Neji now, is that it?"

"Hell no! I can never be Neji he is way too protective of Hinata. I mean there are somethings I can sympathize with him about since Hinata's like a sister to me, but for the most part, no way. If he wasn't dating Tenten I'd think he had a thing for her or something."

Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ewww, incest."

Kiba nodded. "I know right, isn't it disgusting?"

Neji glared from his spot at the two _imbeciles _giggling in front of him like school girls.

"But you do know they're right, right?"

"Hn," He decided to ignore Shikamaru, because contrary to what any of them thought Hinata was his cousin, (And that is all she would ever be!) and her father entrusted her well being in his hands. He wasn't about to fail his uncle or his clan on the well being of their heiress. Not now. Not ever, it was his duty after all.

"Hyuga." He glanced at the Uchiha next to him.

"Hn?"

"What's with Tenten and you?"

He frowned, confused. Was something wrong with Tenten and him? Did he do something wrong? Was Tenten okay?

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You seem rather distant with her, almost like you don't like being her boyfriend or something."

"Yeah, yeah. Now that the teme mentions it, I've never once seen you kiss her."

"Are you stupid? Of course I kiss her."

Shikamaru grabbed his duffel and tossed it across his shoulder. "We know you do, just not in front of us."

"Why is it any business of yours' if I kiss my girlfriend in front of you or not? You choose to do so, that's on you. I'm simply choosing not to."

His locker closed with a bang as he grabbed his black Nike duffel; stalked out of the room, four eyes lingering on his back as he disappeared down the hall.

It wasn't any business of there's anything he did with Tenten. Neji was a private man, always had been. His love life was no exception, and as long a Tenten was fine with the way things were... then, he was okay too.

* * *

/**outside of the schools building 3:56**/

Tenten was not okay with the way things were between her and Neji.

She stood from her position leaning on the school's main doors as she saw the figure of Neji heading her way. She had been obsessing all week about her flaws. What it was that Neji may not like, what it was that needed to be changed.

She had only just realized today, how crazy she's driven her self to think. Of course Neji loved her and cared for her. Why else would he have asked she be his girlfriend? Sure, he hadn't said it yet, but Tenten was sure that Neji did, he was just new to the whole dating thing. (Kami only knew why when he could have easily gotten any girl he wanted!) She was too, and completely willing to make their relationship work. She was just being ridiculous about the whole thing, that's what. And she was going to put all doubt of Neji's liking to her away.

"Hi."

"Hn." He leaned in to kiss her on her forehead, it was a rare thing for him to do, and so she blushed.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked her.

She stepped through the door that Neji held open for her and walked through them. "No. Not too long."

They held hands as they walked farther from the building and into the afternoon's heat. Summer was close. They could feel it in the air.

* * *

/**Saturday night 7:53 at a party kiba was hosting/**

"You look ...nice."

Tenten forced a smile at the supposed compliment as hurt and betrayal filled her veins. She spent hours under the torture of Ino to get ready for this party, putting on make up, dressing in a skirt of all things and going as far enough as to wear heels.

Her hair was down, now, all curly and flowing at her waist line, something she rarely allowed anyone to see. The last thing she wanted to hear him call her was "nice".

She forced the smile to stay on her face as she replied. "Thanks …you look nice too."

"Excuse me, **gentlemen,** we ladies need to go freshen up, if you'd excuse us." Ino glared at Neji before grabbing Tenten's arm and dragging her and the other three girls through the crowd of people and to the bathroom.

Feeling the stares of the other guys on him, Neji turned to them.

"Nice? That's the ONLY word you could come up with?" Naruto's gold blond hair danced as he made gestures with his hands. "_I'm_ not even that stupid."

"Yeah, Tenten looked pretty crushed at your compliment, man." The big white dog standing next to Kiba barked in agreement. "See? Even Akamaru can tell. I find her to be really pretty, _and_ hot, and I don't even have a thing for her!"

Neji brought his fingers to his temple; he was in no mood for this. He knew what he wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth to say it, he became tongue tide and all he could come up with was, "nice".

Which was far beyond the word he knew really fit how she looked. _Radiant, beautiful, exquisite, gorgeous….._ The list can endlessly grow for him. He felt bad enough as it was, and he did not need the teasing of his friends to top over the guilt.

"Do you two ever shut up!"

"Eh?" Naruto grinned. "What is this? Are you embarrassed Neji? Is it really possible?"

His anger was on the edge of the cliff, and it toppled over when they started to laugh at him, even the Uchiha was laughing. His pride was being trampled on, and he did not like it. Gathering all the dignity he had left, he told them.

"Idiots, of course I'm not embarrassed and of course she looks nice. That's the only way I could have said it withought hurting her feelings, I say what I mean and nothing less. Did you see her? I mean that get up looked so childish; something a ten year old girl would wear. Tenten is my girlfriend but seriously..."

He stopped for a moment when Naruto kept gesturing behind him.

"No Naruto, let me finish. You guys need to understand. If I thought Tenten looked anything more than "nice", I would have said it. She looks better in those huge t-shirts and baggy jeans. She should stick with the tomboy look. I like her-"

SLAP!

He held his bruised cheek, shock when the impact came.

"You are scum! You baka, how could you say such a mean thing? Now because of you Tenten ran away. She already believed you didn't really like her. Do you know how much time it took for us to persuade her to dress up today? Do you have any idea how hard this was on her? She was so excited to hear what you thought, you- you baka!"

The other guys as well as Neji stared in shock, at Ino. Sakura and Temari we glaring at him and even Hinata held a disapproving face.

"S-she ran away?" The irony of those words finally hit home and his legs started to move, started to run, not even waiting for a reply.

He pushed through the dancing people, cursing at the whole situation, cursing at his stupidity.

_"She already believed you didn't really like her. Do you know how much time it took for us to persuade her to dress up today? Do you have any idea how hard this was on her? She was so excited to hear what you thought, you- you baka!"_

He moved faster, pushing harder, adrenaline pumping his movements, coursing through his body. Until finally, reached outside. The rain was pouring hard onto the pavement ground, the pitter patter, pitter patter, matched his footsteps as he rushed, almost blindly to find her. She had to understand.

He had to _make_ her understand. He didn't mean any of it. It was all a misunderstanding.

After reaching the end of the street he checked to his left and then to his right. It was dark out and the rain wasn't helping his vision in the slightest, but he recognized that shape about to cross the street, regardless.

_Tenten._

She walked slowly; almost uncaring that he could come after her. Although she highly doubted that he would. He didn't care. He didn't love her, he didn't even like her.

After all she was just a 10 year old girl in his eyes; a girl that didn't know how to dress up without looking stupid; a tomboy; nothing more and nothing less.

_"She looks better in those huge t-shirts and baggy jeans. She should stick with the tomboy look."_

Her heart contracted furiously at the memory, but she ignored it. It was pouring out, she could get sick, but she didn't care. Her feet were hurting in those stupid heels Ino made her wear, and she numbed the pain. He hair and make up was going to get ruined, and she though, "_I don't give a damn anyway."_

"TENTEN!"

She heard him call her name, but didn't turn around; couldn't seem to find the strength to.

At the moment she was past deadened.

"TENTEN, PLEASE LISTEN!"

The footsteps grew louder, approaching closer and she ignored that too.

"PLEASE TENTEN, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN—"

She felt it when one of her arms was grabbed, she felt it when he turned her around to face him, but she didn't feel it when he tightly hugged her. His hand at the small of her back as his other hand ran through her hair.

She didn't feel it. She couldn't feel it. She wouldn't allow herself to feel it, because if she did, she felt that she would cry. And one thing she would NOT allow herself to do was give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. What you heard back there, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything." He hugged her even closer to him, if possible, when she started to shiver.

"It was m-my pride. They were teasing me and I got upset and I started to say things I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

He grabbed her face firmly into his hands and made her look into his eyes. "You looked simply beyond words tonight. I can say beautiful, radiant, extraordinary, breath taking, one in a million, and it still wouldn't compare. "

It was quite for a while.

Pitter, patter; pitter patter

They both found solace in the rain, cold and shivering.

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend Tenten, you deserve so much more than I can give. I don't want you to push me away, so I refrain from any public affection, when we are alone at least I know then, that anyone can't laugh when I get rejected or make a mistake. But how could you ever think I didn't like you?" Her eyes flew to the wet pavement, but she did not speak.

"I was going to wait a little later for this, but I think it deserves to be said now."

He took her hands and held them in his own as he pressed his wet forehead to hers. Her beautiful hair hung in large wet curls, framing tightly on her face, and making him breathless and able to breath all at the same time.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know. I'll try harder now to prove it to you, I promise I will. I love you. Tenten."

He said the last I love you just for the heck of saying it, relieved that such a heavy confession was lifted off of his shoulders. He's never been more bothered in his life.

They stood there in the pouring rain, staring in each others eyes as silence overcame them once more. Finally, Neji whispered. "Do you believe me?" He sounded nervous, choked up, rare for a guy like him, and Tenten knew no matter what, he meant what he said.

A tear betrayed her and flowed down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. Staring into his honest eyes once more, she shook her head yes.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

They turned at the sound of chanting to see the whole party outside, becoming soaking wet, anticipating there next move. They looked at each other and blushed. "...I want to." Neji finally said.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I'm suppose to be trying, remember? " He smirked.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" they chanted again.

And they did. A kiss that made even Kiba and Sasuke want to turn around, right there in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain.

Tap on my window,  
Knock on my door,  
I... want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,

And she will be loved...  
And she will be loved,

And she will be loved...  
And she will be loved.

**END.**


End file.
